


Who knew loving could be sweet! (Slenderbros x Readers)

by LoneWolf01



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: Your name is Y/N But humans call you slender woman? why That You ask.. Well haha Funny story is your a slender person and you have 3 other sisters (Which is also a reader!!!) their names are Sexual Offenderwoman, TrenderWoman, and YAY SPLENDORWOMAN!!! Yes, another happy Camper!! Your so Like the slender brothers it is so weird your Friends with one, Which is Who... You say? Its Splendorman, he has not told his brothers about you nor has he talked about them around you guys you don't know Until One Day unexpectedly While out walking around  Splendorman comes over with them...!





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N's P.O.V/ Slenderwoman's P.O.V

I get up and cook.. Not waking my sisters up I go outside and walk... I hear footsteps and a Happy Jiper voice I then screech and hurry back inside...

I then hear splendorwoman say " Whats the matter Cat Got your toung.."

I then say " No its him *yes she is not a fan of splendorman*.."

She then says while getting under her skin " WHO!"

I then hear a knock...

I then tell her to get it..

When she sees him she then says " Oh, Hi Splendy.... And who are them.."

he then says " My brothers..."

 

I then say " Your... Brothers??!?"

Trender then comes down and yawns then say " So... Splendorman's Back.."

 

Slenderman then says " And these are who you've been talking to all those years well days you where gone.."


	2. When i met Splendorman

Splender's P.O.V

I was walking through the woods unaware, That i was not alone This is unmoral I then turn around but see nobody there, but i was stopped in my own tracks to see, Her (Picture of Y/N on top) a female Slender, but its more polite to call them slenderwomen, but she is different then the other slenderwoman i have seen i her voice say softly like an angel 'Hi! Splendor I'm Y/N, Why are you staring like that? I'm like any other Slenderwomen ain't I?'

I then say back to her " Oh, Sorry Hi Y/N! I'm oh Nvm You know who I am." 'I can't tell her, she ain't like any other SlenderWomen that i've seen she is more Beautiful, with her dark hair and stuff she is perfect she is Lovely..."

After that i listen to what she thinks.

'What he thinks i'm like no other slenderwoman, he thinks I'm Beautiful with my dark hair and stuff he thinks i'm perfect and lovely.' I then think ' No she knows."

She then says " Bye splender!" then she was about to leave.

I then speak up and say " HEY WAIT!"

She then say "Yes.."

I then say " Can i come over every time i see you.."

 

She then say " Sure.."  
Y/n's P.O.V

I was walking through the woods unaware, That i was not alone This is unmoral I then turn around but see nobody there, but i was stopped in my own tracks to see, him, a male slender But its more polite to call him slenderman but he is different then the other slendermen i have seen I say kindly to him'Hi! Splender I'm Y/N, Why are you staring like that? I'm like any other SlenderWomen ain't I?' he then speaks up and says " Oh, Sorry Hi Y/N! I'm Oh Nvm You know who i am." I then hear him think but he does not know ' I can't tell her, she ain't like any other SlenderWomen that I've seen she is more Beautiful, with her dark hair and stuff she is perfect she is lovely...'

I then think 'What he Thinks i'm like no other slenderwoman, he thinks i'm Beautiful with my dark hair and stuff he thinks i'm prefect and lovely."

I read his mind one more time before i go ' No she knows."

I then say " Bye splendor!" and was about to leave

I then then hear him say " Wait.."

I then say "Yes.."

he then says " Can i come over every time i see you.."

 

I then say " Sure.."


End file.
